The apparatus incorporates a number of novel innovations that permit it to be used in many modes herein described. It is not limited to just these methods but can be implemented as a mobility aide for any circumstance that may present itself. It can be used as a walker, to duplicate a regular wheelchair's functionality, as a beach wheelchair, as a stair ascension and descending device or as a means to easily transport someone up or down a vertical wall (as into a small boat from a dock where the two deck planes are separated by many feet). Each of these operating modes are possible without having to transform or convert the apparatus's structural design in any manner. It is a manual piece of equipment that can be used by a single caregiver to raise the non-walker up any and all stair designs. This will include stairs both inside and outside a residence, staircases with landings too small for a wheelchair, that require negotiating a 90 degree change of direction, a commercial establishment, or even a spiral staircase. Staircases that do not conform to present day measurement standards are easily navigated as well. The apparatus can duplicate a common wheelchair function that will also permit anyone who cannot walk to be pushed virtually anywhere. Rough terrain such as grassy fields, uneven sidewalks, pavements and curbs, sandy beaches or any other such impasse areas are no problem for this apparatus. A person who requires the use of a walker can use this appliance for that function until tired, sit and rest or allow themselves to be pushed. The construction is such that this new apparatus can be adjusted at time of manufacture to perfectly accommodate an individual's height and weight, or the apparatus can be manufactured with adaptations that allow field adjustments.